Where did you go?
by REBD
Summary: this is a tie in to my story the way things go


**Don't own so don't sue. This is a tie in with my story the way things go.**

James came back into the rogue's hideout. Cold looked up from the card game, when he saw James come in. Then frown, when he saw no Piper with him.

"Where's Piper?" Cold asked. Drawing the attention, of the rest of the rogues, that too, took notes of the missing Pied Piper.

Digger snared "last I saw him he was having another attack of conscience! the little woos." He said as he went to garbed, another beer.

Cold slapped his hand to his face. "Who turn is it to talk him into coming back?"

Not mine Sam (Mirror Master)" I did it last time." He said as he adds another chip to the pot.

Not mine Digger (Caption Boomerang) "Because I don't care, what the he does or where he goes." He said as he started to down another beer. and then thought another chip in the pot.

Not mime Lisa (Golden Glider)"Not that i don't care, I do unlike you." She said as she smacked Digger in the head and made him spill the rest of his beer in his lap. "But if he wants to be alone, he should be." She said as she looked over the cards in her hand.

Not mine Roscoe (The Top)"I never know, what to said to him. Even though he's smart and I'm smart, we never seem to have any common ground. "He said throwing another chip in the pot and then sitting up a little straighter, to trying and look down Lisa top, only to get smacked in the head by Len.

"What do you mean" Lisa asked. Try to hide a smile. She knew full well what Roscoe had been trying to do. That why she wore the top she did. A little encouragement, never hurt anything.

"I'm super smart and he's a Doctor." Roscoe said.

"A doctorate," Digger said "probable so useless like art or music."

"Neither of thought things are useless," Stated Lisa

"You only defend that little green hooded goober, because he plays for your team. " Digger snarled.

"The winning team,"smiled Lisa.

"What's wronged with green hoods" asked Albert (Dr. Alchemy) and I'm sorry I can't go after go after him either he said sadly.

"I'll go" said Mick (heat wave) he should be home" he stated happily, and when he said he was a doctor he meant the kind that drug the glass out of my back last week. (Don't know if Piper was in the comic but he is in my story.)

"No you won't." stated James (trickster)

"Why not" ask Mick

"Because he's gone." Side James

"What did you do?" ask Cold as he threw a chip in the pot.

"Nothing" said James "He told you guys that he was leaving!"

Digger rolled his eyes and "said he's said that before."

"Yea well he meant this time." Yelled, James!

"Just tell Mick were he's gone to mop this time" Digger said shaking his head. He looked at this card, realizing he had nothing.

Len looked at James "what do you mean he gone?"

"As in, he thought all his stuff in a bag, bought a bus ticket and is gone!" Shocked! everyone but Digger, dropped their cards.

Mick looked sad "he didn't say good bye"

James just hung his head" he told you he was leaving today. Piper was a little sad that none of you showed."

"Good reddens" Stated Digger as he gathered up the chips, taking the dropping of cards as ever-one else folding.

Then he got smacked by not only one, but both Snart. "That was mean" Lisa said "and unless you learn to hypnotises the flash by next week. We are going to need Piper" Len said as he re dealt the cards.

"Not only that" stated Mick" Piper and Trick are our babies well them and Kid Flash. We can't, let them wonder off on their own. What if the Flash find Piper, do you think for one second the Flash is going to believe that Piper isn't a Rogue anymore? No I don't think so! He'll have him back in Iron heights, before he can explain himself."

"Well" Len said "Let go save Piper, from himself and the Flash! Where did he go James?"

"I don't know" James said with a sad look in his eyes.

Everyone but Digger, dropped their cards again.

Len try to be com, they wouldn't get anywhere, if they upset James, a especially if he off his meds again.

"James what do you mean, you don't know where Piper is." You said "you saw him at the bus depot. How can you not know where he's was going?"

James Look at Cold blinks his eyes once, then said "he didn't tell me where, only that the he was going."

Lisa was starting to get worried, "that's it, he just gone?"

"Don't worry Lisa" Roscoe said will find him, he said as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Yea" Mick said "will find him were Rogue, no one can stay hidden from us."

Digger just shook his head "I say we just cut our loss and move on."

Lisa glared at Diggers and said "say that one more time, and you will find every boomerang you own, on the flash doorstep tomorrow morning. Do I make myself clear?"

Digger nodded his head, but under his breath he whispered "bitch"

Not low enough because the next moment he was flash frozen to the chair.

Len said "what have I told you, about cursing at or about my sister!"

So as Digger defrosted, the other started their search for the missing Pied piper.

**Tell me what you think :) if you like it and if you don't well :P**


End file.
